memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The New Generation/United We Stand/Act Two
In the transporter room Captain Martin, Lieutenant Samson, and Commander Smith beam along with two MACO soldiers beam aboard the USS Enterprise greeted by Captain John Martin and Admiral Kira. Premission to come aboard Captain Martin says as she looks at the pair. John looks at her. Granted I'm sure you already know who I am seeing how we've got the same last name John says as he looks at her. She nods at them. Admiral Kira looks at her. You are from an alternate universe, we don't need your help and I know who is behind these attacks, the Romulans says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly then at John. Kelly looks at him. Too bad I'm here and I've got a mission to complete an Aenar is missing from Andoria 3 months ago we thought the Romulans in our universe did it but we've not seen those drone ships for months then Daniels appeared and informed me of what happened so we're here and we can help we're a Columbia class starship Captain Martin says as she looks at him. John looks at Typhuss. Two Enterprises can get the job done and I've studied the refit Enterprise from her time John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Its from the 22nd century, its old and so are its weapons, phase cannons, phase banks, and photonic torpedo launchers says Typhuss as he looks at John. She looks at him. And I am familiar with the Aenar we're looking for that is doing this Kelly says as she looks at him. Typhuss finally agrees. John looks at him. And about the older style weaponry we might be able to upgrade some of her systems without the Asgard upgrades John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss agrees on that. All right, fine says Typhuss as he looks at John. In the briefing room Captain Martin is briefing the senior staff and Captain Chazmok and General Shran on the Aenar. I've heard stories of them but never met one at all General Shran says as he looks at Captain Martin who is at the big screen. Admiral Kira looks at her. They became extinct as of the late 23rd century and I have read about them, they have telepathic abilities which allow them to control the Romulan drone ships but we have better things to do like stopping the Romulans, I don't have time for history lessons says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin on the screen. John looks at him. We need all the intel we can get from her Typhuss because if President Archer defeated the drones so can we John says as he looks at him. Kelly looks at them both. I can have Doctor Franklin and Commander Ellis send over the data on the telepresence unit that Admiral Archer and his crew constructed Kelly says as she looks at them both. Before John could answer the com activates. Bridge to Captain Martin ''Commander Kadan says over the com. John taps his combadge. Go ahead Kadan John says as he tapped his badge. ''We're receiving a distress call from the USS Aventine Commander Kadan says over the com. Both John and Typhuss are shocked by this. Set a course maximum warp Kelly we could use your help John says as he looks at her. She nods at him. Both the Enterprises and the Intrepid drop out of warp and slowly approaches the damaged Aventine as it's venting warp plasma. On the bridge Captain Martin turns to Commander McCabe. Matt scan the sector make sure we're not being ambushed by any Romulan warships Captain Martin says as he turns to Matt. He looks at his console and reports. No sign of Romulan warships but the Aventine is heavily damaged Commander McCabe says as he looks at his console and then at Captain Martin. He tapped his combadge. Sickbay prep for medical emergency Captain Martin says as he looks at the viewer. Acknowledge Doctor Crusher says over the com. All three ships are next to the Aventine, in sickbay several medical teams are treating the Aventine crewmembers as Ezri is sitting up in the biobed as John, Typhuss, and Kelly walk into the room as Ezri looks at her. Kelly? Ezri says as she looks at her. John looks at her. She's my daughter from an alternate reality where she's in command of the Enterprise prototype she's here to help us solve this situation with the Romulans John says as he looks at her. Kelly looks at her. Your Trill we encountered your kind during the war to get some back up on dealing with the Romulans your people refused our offer Kelly says as she looks at Ezri. Typhuss looks at Ezri and asked what happened. Ezri, what happened asked Typhuss as he looks at Ezri. She looks at him. We were on patrol along the border and then all of the sudden the Intrepid shows up no hailing and she destroyed the Ranger and Yorktown, I've never seen a Federation starship let alone a Sovereign class vessel move as fast as this one did have you guys been upgrading your maneuvering thrusters Ezri says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. It wasn't the Intrepid Ezri, it was a Romulan telepresence drone ship that attacked you says Typhuss as he looks at Ezri. On board the other Enterprise in the command center Captain Martin and Commander Ronson are showing both Captain Martin and Admiral Kira and Captain Dax sensor records of their encounter with the drone ships. It took another Aenar to block the signal and convince her brother to stop the attacks Captain Martin says as she looks at them. Admiral Kira looks at her. I already knew that from what happened in this universe during the Babel Crisis in 2154, this really doesn't help me and its time to find the Romulan drone ships and destroy them says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. That's gonna be tricky Admiral Archer devised a security net comprised of 128 ships Earth ships, Vulcans, Andorians, and Tellirates Captain Martin says as she looks at them. John looks at it. 128 ships we can double it with the Home Fleet compraised of Starfleet, Klingon, Romulan rebels, and Cardassian ships John says as he looks at her. She smiles. You're like my father in my universe always finds a way to one up the Admiral Kelly says as she looks at him. Admiral Kira looks at the net on the screen. General Shran can also get a Imperial Guard fleet to help as well and we need all the help we can get says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. All right we've got us a security net I'll inform Admiral Janeway of the situation Captain Martin says as he looks at them and leaves the command center. Typhuss walks over to Kelly. Your help is needed if I said otherwise I'm sorry, I was wrong says Typhuss as he looks at Kelly. She looks at him. My mom in my universe always said that you have a great heart and a caring nature I forgive you sir Kelly says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles and presses the panel and leaves the command center. Kira to Intrepid, one to beam back says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge.